


morning shifts

by steveeology



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barista AU, Crush, Crushes, F/F, Pining, Secret Crush, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveeology/pseuds/steveeology
Summary: She’s a dream. And you wouldn’t mind simmering into it as long as it’s her.





	morning shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: She’s a dream. And you wouldn’t mind simmering into it as long as it’s her.
> 
> Words: 1.7k+
> 
> Warnings: slight angst
> 
> A/N: this is for @etudaire-writes writing challenge on tumblr and my prompt is barista au. i’ve never written anything about involving marvel women except involving platonic stuff. this is me, dipping my toes out of my comfort zone. and i’m not exactly an expert in portraying wlw. i just figured that falling in love is the same for everyone??? so pls be gentle with your in your criticisms. it’s my first time writing something like this so if i made any mistakes or unintended disrespect, please don’t hesitate to correct me and i’ll try my best to re-edit this.
> 
> anyway, i based this fic on a song called i push up my glasses by barrett wilbert weed. the song deserved a full on fic, so here it goes?? also i lOve wanda so i decided to use her snd my character here (she deserved better in the mcu). and uhhhh, advance apologies??
> 
> FEEDBACK IS TRULY APPRECIATED

“The hours are like, so slow.” You groaned as you wipe the thin layer of sweat off your forehead. You adjusted your barista hat. “_So. Slow_.”

Wanda chuckled as she finished off her iced coffee order with whipped cream on the top. “You’re just being dramatic, Bean.” She teased, a smile on her lips. “It’s not so bad. You get to enjoy the peace and quiet before another wave of coffee-thirsted zombies come walking to our door.”

“But that’s _later_.” You said, huffing out a breath. “Right now, it’s slow and hot and boring. I can’t believe I’m going through this just to get the pay.”

She shrugged. “Don’t we all?” She served the iced coffee by calling out the customer’s name written on the cup. The customer came to get his order with a short ‘thank you’ and he went back to his table to enjoy his drink.

“At least you are not going through this alone.” She said, turning to you. “You got me.” Wanda added with a wink, taking two mugs out of the shelf to prepare for another set of order as the coffee brewed.

You felt your heart skip a beat and there it was again, that silly lovesick grin on your face. “Yeah, what am I gonna do without you? You get me through my day.”

She had her hand on her chest, feigning to be moved by your words. “Aww, I’m so touched, Bean.”

“Pfft, shaddup.”

Wanda laughed and your heart danced along to it as if it was music.

_God_, you’re in too deep.

It was like this everyday, at this humble coffeeshop you work in, ever since the beginning. You began working here not so long ago, and everything’s going well. Bills are paid on time but you also have a small spare of money to treat yourself, you have a nice boss and kind workmates. But for you, none of that compared to the joy of spending hours with Wanda.

You and Wanda take the morning shifts together. And you can’t help but be amazed at the sight of her, moving around the place as if she _owned_ it. She mixes the orders well and knows how to handle the pressure when there’s lots of customers. Sometimes, you like to believe she’s moving things with her mind. Yeah, she’s _that_ good.

The moment you’ve met her, you’ve had a _little_ crush on her. And ever since then, you always looked forward working with her. How could you not, when it’s the perfect chance to watch her raise that perfectly threaded brow when she jokes with you? And when it’s the only time you could see her bite her lip, imagining what it would feel like for her to bite yours? And when else can you feel the electricity in your veins when her skin brushes lightly against yours?

Your morning shifts together make you feel like you have her all to yourself. In a sea full of strangers, it still feels like it’s just you and her. You couldn’t ask for more than that.

Okay, maybe this little crush isn’t so little after all.

Watching Wanda was mesmerizing, honestly. She mixes the coffee with the cream, her slender fingers moving like she was making _magic_. There was a small crease between her eyebrows, a cute feature in her concentrated look. Her hair was up in a ponytail from the hole of her cap, brown locks flowing flawlessly. You could see a light layer of swear on her nape, and the baby hair that stuck to it. And the ambience your coffeeshop sets make her look like she’s _glowing_.

How could she be so pretty without even trying?

You hate it. You hate how she makes you feel. You hate how she has you wrapped around her finger. You hate the giddiness you feel when she calls you ‘Bean.' You hate how you try to make her laugh just to get a glimpse of the gleam in her eyes. You hate how you can’t help but stand and stare when she smiles at you. You hate how you have to restrain yourself to not hold her close and kiss her deep. You hate how she made you into a lovesick puppy who’d follow her through the ends of the earth. You hate, you hate, _you hate_.

But god, she’s a dream. And you wouldn’t mind simmering into it as long at it’s her.

“Bean?” Wanda asked as she pulls out the coffee pot. You just realized that you’ve been staring at her. You looked away in embarrassment. “You okay?”

“Sorry, sorry, yeah I’m fine.” You replied, waving her off. You began to randomly fix the receipts on the counter in front of you, pretending to be busy. “Why would I not be fine?”

“Well, you seemed a little out of it. And you’ve been staring.” Goddamnit, she noticed?! “Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?”

“If you mean beauty, then sure.” You cringed as soon as the words left your lips. This is why you don’t flirt.

She didn’t seem to notice it, since she chuckled. “Wow, Bean. Real smooth talk right there.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, huh?”

“Oh, of course not. I’m storing it in my ‘Things to Bring Up to Y/N’ files in my brain. I’m not forgetting this anytime soon.”

“Haha, very funny Wanda. Very funny.” You rolled your eyes, but there was a smile on your lips.

“Aww, c’mon, you love me.” She cooed, her thick accent bleeding through.

You crossed your arms and raised a brow, tilting your head to the side. “Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. Who knows?”

Wanda laughed one more time before going back to her work. She moves around the work station, mixing up whatever she needs to make the perfect coffee order. Wanda pauses, then pushes past you for the soy milk that was stored in your mini-fridge, and you _swore_ you felt her breath against your neck. You shivered lightly, taking a sharp inhale, getting a hint of her perfume. The scent dizzied you in all the best ways, and you wanted to bury your nose to the smell of it. Wanda gave a shy smile before turning away from you.

Okay, she’s busy now. Back to your daydreaming.

Why is it always it this? Every shift you work with with her, you fear that you might go berserk. There are days when you’re convinced that she’s flirting with you and maybe — _oh god, maybe_ — she likes you too. But then she’d mention her interests in boys. You wanted to rip to your hair in frustration. She’s so hard to read sometimes. And all that’s left for you is to hope that maybe one day, she’d come up to you and tell you what you’ve been wanting to hear from her.

The she realized that nerdy hipster guys aren’t her type. And how she has seen through men’s plastic disguise. And that she wants you over some stupid boy.

Now that’s the best daydream of daydreams.

You watched Wanda create a heart shaped swirl on a coffee mug.

“Wow, that’s cute.” You said to her with a small smile.

“Does it make me look sappy?” She asked shyly, looking at you through her lashes. She wiped the light sheen of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

“No, it’s actually romantic.” You told her, giving her a slight nudge on the hip. “I’m sure Paul will love it.”

“Thanks.” She blushed. “Uhh, hey, are you sure you’re okay with handling the customers on your own? I know Paul’s visit was a surprise and you insist me to go sit with him, but I don’t want to be the reason why you’re going to have a hard time.”

You waved her off. “Nah, I’m fine. I think I can handle an hour without you.”

“_Hell no_, I’m not leaving you, working your ass off for an hour all alone. I promise I’m just going to get with Paul for like, ten minutes.”

“Wanda, no. Don’t mind about me. I told you, I’ll be fine.” You assured her with a grin. “Now go and make this coffee shop gag with the sweetness in you and Paul. Go, _go_!” You handed her the two mugs she had made and pushed her out of the counter. You gave her a good look of your wagging eyebrows, making her laugh in response. “Knock your boyfriend dead with your love and great ass coffee making skills.”

“Good god, you’re insufferable.” She chuckled. “What am I going to do without you, Y/N? You get me through my day.”

Your heart ripped a little at the sound of her words. “I think you’ll get by just fine.” You attempted as a joke, but it seems like you’ve revealed more than you were supposed to.

She gave you one last smile before heading to the table where her boyfriend seated. You sighed and finally put down the fake grin that was hurting your cheeks.

You watched as Paul looked up from the book he was reading to meet Wanda’s eyes and suddenly, they were both trapped in their own happy bubble. Judging at the animated conversations they were seeming to have, you’re going to be alone for awhile.

As always.

You remember when Paul walked by your coffeeshop, the chemistry between them was obvious. Months later, Wanda excitedly told you about how they were both a couple. And every other week, Paul comes to the shop to visit his girlfriend. And you were left by the counter for thirty minutes or so.

You hate it. You hate happier Wanda seems to be with Paul. You hate how it couldn’t be you who makes her laugh until she loses herself. You hate how you’ll never really have her all to yourself, because she belongs to someone else. You hate the fact that Wanda didn’t know she had your heart in her hands, and seeing them together makes you overwhelmed with feelings you aren’t supposed to be having. You hate, you hate, _you hate._

But you’re just a girl. As simple as that. There’s no other way but to wish that your heart would stop beating for her. Because there’s no hope. Because she’s with someone else.

In the midst of the buzzing in the coffeeshop, the only thing you could hear was the ticking of the clock. It made you feel numb. And that was good, you supposed. You tuned out everything until it was all a haze, and work doesn’t seem so daunting anymore.

_As always. _


End file.
